The perfect fit
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: A story about Mabel and Waddles. Grunkle Stan decides to have another mystery fair at the shack and Mabel bonds with Waddles the entire time riding rides with him, eating food with him, and just having fun. There is a little sibling moment between Dipper and Mabel but NO PINECEST! I promise I won't do stuff like that. DxW.
1. Another mystery fair

**This story is about Mabel Pines and her pig Waddles. When the mystery fair comes to town once again Mabel spends the day reflecting on how she won her beloved pet.**

In the mystery shack Grunkle Stan says "Alright everybody listen up," everyone gave Stan their undivided attention, well almost all of them. Wendy wasn't paying any attention which Stan was used to, but Mabel on the other hand, she always paid attention during meetings. "Hey Mabel, stop playing for a second I've got an announcement to make."

Mabel runs up holding her pig Waddles in arms and says "Sorry, Grunkle Stan. Waddles and I were just playing around."

Waddles oinks and licks Mabel which makes everybody chuckle.

Soos says "I don't think I've ever seen another pet and owner who love each other as much as these two."

Grunkle Stan says "Mabel, you're going to love this announcment I have."

Mabel asks excitedly "What is it, Grunkle Stan!?"

Stan says "The last mystery fair was such a success I've decided to do another."

Mabel squeals excitedly and runs up to Grunkle Stan and gives him a big bear hug.

Stan chuckled as he patted Mabel on the back saying "I knew you'd love it."

**In the twins' bedroom**

Dipper asks Mabel "So do you think you'll try and win a friend for Waddles?"

Mabel says while petting Waddles "NO WAY! This little guy's all I need." she starts laughing as Waddles licks her face.

Waddles gets off the bed and goes over to Dipper and starts licking his hand which makes Dipper laugh.

Dipper leans down and begins to pet Waddles and says "This little guy sure is amazing."

Mabel says "Yes he is."

Dipper says "I'm sorry about that one time with our re-dos and I made you lose him. He means the world to you and it was just selfish of me to seperate the two of you." **(That's a reference to the episode the time travlers pig)**

Mabel says "Water under the bridge. You made up for your mistake anyways."

Dipper says "Yeah, but I still feel guilty about it from time to time."

Waddles oinks at Dipper and begins licking his hand again.

Mabel says "Even Waddles knows it was only a mistake."

Dipper laughs and says "I'm glad you guys forgive me."

Mabel says "Of course I'd forgive you, Dipper. You're my brother and I love you, no matter if sometimes you can be a pain."

Dipper shoves his sister playfully and says "Yeah, well you're not perfect either."

Mabel says "I know, sometimes I can be rude and annoying to you and I'm sorry for it."

Dipper says "Nobody's perfect."

Mabel hugs her brother and says "I couldn't have wished for a better brother."

Dipper pats Mabel on the back and says "And I couldn't have asked for a better sister."

Waddles joins in the hug and the twins begin petting him as they say "And we couldn't have asked for a better pet either."

**So there's going to be another mystery fair. That's really great news for Mabel and Waddles because that's where they met and formed their unbreakable bond.**


	2. Setting up the new mystery fair

**So here the Pines family along with Wendy and Soos get things all set up for the new mystery fair.**

Grunkle Stan says "Okay, so everyone's all here and it looks like we have enough supplies to start making the booths."

Dipper asks "You didn't just rent this equipment, right?"

Stan says "No, I paid for all this out of my own pocket. It's also going to built by professionals."

Wendy asks "So, why are we here if we don't need to do any building or anything?"

Stan says "Because the people may need our help with something and if they do we will be able to help them."

Wendy sighs and says "This all seems like a lot of work already."

Dipper takes Wendys' hand and says "Hey, I'll help you if you get too bored or too tired."

Wendy smiles and kisses Dipper on the cheek. She said to him "It'll be fun with you here."

Dipper and Wendy had been dating for about a month but at times Dipper still got nervous around her. After the kiss he blushed and laughed nervously.

Wendy chuckled and says "That's adroable."

Just then Soos is watching Mabel and Waddles snuggle together and he points at them and says "So is that."

Everyone laughs a little as they watch Mabel chase Waddles around giggling and sqeualing happily.

Stan sighs happily and thinks to himself "I don't know why I hated that pig so much. He makes Mabel as happy as she can be and they both love each other very much."

Just then the others watch as Mabel trips and bruises her knee. Waddles oinks worriedly and runs up to Mabel.

Mabel cries as she touches the bruise which makes the pain worse and shouts "OW!"

Waddles oinks worriedly and runs up to Mabel trying to comfort her.

Dipper says "I'll go get you a bandage."

Mabel calls out as he leaves saying "HURRY! THIS REALLY HURTS!"

Everyone goes up to Mabel and tries to calm her down.

Wendy looks at the bruise and says "Yikes! That's one big bruise!"

Stan asks "What happened?"

Mabel sniffles and says "I don't know! I was just running around chasing after Waddles trying to catch him when I fell and scraped my knee."

Just then Dipper comes back out with a band-aid and some cream for Mabels' leg.

He dabs a bit of the cream on his finger and rubs it on Mabels' leg as he says "This cream should help so the bruise doesn't get infected."

Mabel winces and says "Careful, Dipper."

Dipper pulls back and says "Sorry."

Mabel says "It's okay. It's not your fault. It's probably mine because I probably got too carried away."

Dipper puts the band-ai on Mabel and says "There you go."

Mabel says "Thanks for the help, guys."

Everyone says "Just take it easy."

Mabel asks "Is it okay if I just sit back and watch?"

Stan says "Go ahead and rest your knee, kiddo."

Waddles oinks and licks Mabel trying to make her feel better. She hugs him and pets him still crying a little.

Mabel gets up and says "I think I'm gonig to go to my room and rest my leg."

Dipper says "I'll come in and check on you in a while."

Mabel smiles and says "I'm such a lucky girl. I have great friends and a wonderful family. I love you all so much."

Everyone says "We love you, too, Mabel."

Waddles goes up to Mabel and rubs his head against her leg that isn't hurt. She picks him up and kisses his head and pets him as she carries him with her.

Wendy says "I don't think I've ever seen a pet with as strong a bond with their pet as Mabel has with Waddles."

Soos says "Those two were meant to find one another there's no doubt about that."

**In the shack**

Mabel tries hard to get up to her room, but her leg hurts so bad and she has trouble walking. She just limps over to the chair and sits down and sighs. Waddles jumps up on the chair and lays beside her snuggling as close as he could to her.

She lays her head down on him and says "I love you so much, Waddles. You're the best pet I could've ever wished for."

Waddles oinks to Mabel and it sounds like he's saying "I love you." he then begins to lick her hand as she giggles.

She sighs happily and says "Whenever I have a problem, I just know I'll be able to count on you to make it better."

Waddles continues licking Mabels hand and she continues laughing as she forgets all about her bruised leg.

**Back outside**

Stan and Soos are helping two guys put together the merry-go-round and Dipper and Wendy are helping two guys set up the prizes for the balloon toss booth.

Wendy looks at the prize and smiles. The prize was a stuffed panda and they were all in various sizes. Wendys' eyes glaze over the biggest one they have which is about 4 feet tall.

Dipper says to her "I can't promise you I'd be able to win you that size, but I'll try to win one of the small ones for you."

Wendy says "That's really sweet of you."

Dipper says "I'll try not to hit your eye like I did the last time with the bottle toss game. I wouldn't wanna poke your eye out."

Wendy says "Well, if you want I can show you the proper way to throw the dart."

Dipper says nervously "Yeah, sure, okay."

Wendy laughs and says "You're cute when you get nervous."

Dipper says "Well then I must be just adorable when I'm around you."

Wendy laughs as she hugs Dipper and says sweetly "You sure are."

Dipper sighs happily and says "I love you so much, Wendy."

This made Wendy blush as well and she said "I love you, too, Dipper," she then holds his arm and says "Now when you're holding the dart, you want to make sure it's line up to your target, and then when you think you're lined up perfectly to the balloon," she pulls his arm back and lets go of it as she says "Throw the dart at the balloon and hopefully the balloon pops." the balloon Dipper had the dart in front of did pop and Dipper smiled.

He turned to Wendy and kissed her on the cheek and said "Thanks for the help, sweetie."

Wendy hugged Dipper and said "No problem."

As they stop hugging Dipper says "I'm gonna go see how Mabel's doing."

Wendy smiles and says "You're so sweet and you're such a good brother."

Dipper says "I try my best to be." Dipper then starts to head towards the shack.

Stan stops him and asks "Where you going, Dipper?"

Dipper says "I'm gonna go check on Mabel and see how she's doing."

Stan says "Good for you. Hey, if here leg's feeling better maybe she could come out here and help."

Dipper says "I'll be sure to ask her."

**Inside the shack**

Dipper heads inside and sees Mabel feeding Waddles his favorite food, caramel apples. Waddles finsihes the one he has and oinks wanting another.

Mabel asks him "Really, this is your third one?"

Waddles looks at her with a cute look on his face which makes her giggle.

She says "I can't say no to that adorable face." she heads out to the kitchen to get him another one. When she comes back out she notices Dipper standing there.

She asks "Dipper, how's everything going out there?"

Dipper says "It's going good, but we could use a little help," he asks "Do you think your leg's healed up enough so that you can help?"

Mabel says "I don't know. It still feels a little sore."

Dipper says "If you can't it's no problem. I'll go get you another band-aid. You've been wearing that one for a while now."

Mabel says "Thanks, Dipper. You're a great brother."

Dipper pats Mabel on the head and rubs her hair playfully as he says "And you're a good sister." he then goes to get her another band-aid.

When he comes back out he puts the new band-aid on her leg and says "There you go. That should be a little better since you won't have that dirty one on anymore."

Mabel hugs Dipper and says "Maybe I'll come out and help later, but for now I just need to rest my leg."

Dipper says "Take as much time as you need for it to heal."

Mabel stops hugging her brother and yawns. She then lays down in the chair cuddling up to Waddles.

Dipper chuckles and says "That's just adorable."

He then heads back outside to the group.

He says to Stan "Mabel says her leg's still sore so she's gonig to stay inside a while longer."

Stan says "Well, hopefully she feels better soon."

Dipper says "I'm sure she will."

The group continue to set up the mystery fair and Mabel comes back outside just in time to see it all finished.

She gasps in amazement and says excitedly "WOW! THIS PLACE LOOKS AMAZING!"

Waddles oinks excitedly and oinks what sounds like the words "Good job."

They all say "Thanks you two. It was a lot of work but it was worth it because this looks perfect."

Mabel says "I can't wait for it to open!"

Waddles oinks in agreement with Mabel.

**So the group has just set up the second mystery fair. Hopefully lots of people show up and they make lots of money for their hard work.**


	3. Fun at the fair

**In this chapter it's opening day of the second mystery fair and Mabel spends her day with Waddles as she reflects on when she won him earlier that year.**

The twins are doing adimssion to the mystery fair and handing people their tickets as they come in.

After a while Dipper looks inside the box and says "I think we're going to need box to hold all the money in."

Mabel says "I'm bored, I wanna go play games and ride on the rides with Waddles."

Dipper says 'I'll go ask Grunkle Stan if we can stop and take a break."

Dipper gets up and goes to look for Stan. He finds him trying to win a squirt gun game. Grunkle Stan shoots the target and wins. He has several prizes to choose from and he dcides to get a scrapbook for Mabel since she's into all the creative stuff.

He sees Dipper and says "Here I won this for your sister so please give it to her for me."

Dipper says "You got it, Grunkle Stan," he then asks "Do you think Mabel and I could take a little break?"

Stan says "After you two help me figure out what to do with all the money I've made."

Stan and Dipper walk up to the admissions desk where Mabel is sitting looking really bored.

She asks "Can I take a break, Grunkle Stan?"

Stan says "In a minute. First I want you two to help me figure out what I should do with all this money."

Mabel says "You could just put in the cash register with the other money."

Dipper says "Yeah so that way you have all the money you've made all in one place."

Stan says "Good idea you two. Okay, now you two may go ahead and play the games and do as you please."

Mabel gets up and runs towards the shack as soon as she hears this. She heads inside and goes up to her room to get Waddles. When they come back down Mabels' stomach begins to rumble. Mabel looks around and then see a stand that sells caramel apples, ice cream, and slushies.

She says to Waddles "I'll get you a caramel apple and I'll buy myself some ice cream."

Waddles oinks happily and Mabel walks up to the stand puts some money hands money to the man and places her order. "One caramel apple and one superman ice cream cone please."

The man hands her the ice cream and apple and says "Enjoy."

Mabel sits down at a table with Waddles and feeds him the apple as she eats her ice cream.

After a while of eating the ice cream it starts going to her head.

She holds her forehead and says "Augh, brain freeze!"

Waddles oinks and licks her hand which makes her laugh slightly and then afterwards her brain freeze is completely gone. After that Mabel eats the rest of her ice cream at a steady pace so that it won't melt and so that she won't get another brain freeze.

After she gets done eating she asks Waddles "So what do you wanna do first?"

Waddles oinks and pionts at the merry-go-round.

Mabel says "Okay, but let's not go on one that moves up and down. We just ate and we wouldn't want to throw up." she picks up Waddles and head to the merr-go-round with him.

She is stopped at the gate and a man says to her "Sorry, your pig's gonna have to wait. No animals are allowed on the ride."

Mabel asks sadly "Aw, why not?"

The man says "It's just a rule. I'm not sure why it was put in place. Sorry there, little girl."

Mabel says sadly "Oh, alright. Come on, Waddles, let's go find another ride."

Mabel and Waddles began to leave but the man said "Wait, little girl?"

Mabel turned around and asked hopefully "May I go on the ride with my pig?"

The man said "You need to promise me you won't let anyone know I let you go on there with him."

Mabel said happily "You have my word," she then turned to Waddles and says "Let's go, Waddles."

Waddles oinked happily and followed Mabel on the merry-go-round and layed in her lap on the one bench as she watched when everyone else went on the horses.

After the ride Mabel asks "Wasn't that fun, Waddles?"

Waddles oinked excitedly as he ran around in circles while occasionally doing flips in the air.

Mabel giggles and says "You're just so adorable. I love you so much, Waddles."

Waddles oinks what sounds like the words "I love you."

Mabel held Waddles in her arms as she looked for something else to do with him.

At the balloon toss game

Dipper asks the lady "How many balloons do I need to pop in order to get the giant panda bear?"

The lady says "You need to pop ten of them in one minute."

Dipper asks worried "TEN BALLOONS IN ONLY ONE MINUTE!?"

Wendy says to Dipper "You got this, sweetie." she then kissed him on the cheek before the time started. Dipper threw darts as rapidly as he could when thirty seconds passed he already had five balloons popped. When time was up Dipper had been able to pop all ten balloons.

The lady handed the giant panda to Wendy and said "That was real sweet of your boyfriend to win that for you."

Wendy looked at Dipper and smiled real big and said "It sure was."

**At the fun house**

Mabel and Waddles are going through and looking at the faces that show up in the mirror.

Mabel giggles as she sees one of Waddles with a little head and giant ears.

She says "That looks so funny." she takes out her camera and takes a picture of it. After the picture she looks at her reflection in the funhouse mirror and she sees herself with her feet being so little they're almost invisible, her arms look massive as does her head and they almost cover her entire body. She giggles again and snaps a picture of her reflection.

After that the two get to the slide and Mabel says "This is the most fun part of a fun house."

Waddles looks down at the ground and squeals with fear as he jumps into Mabels' arms.

Mabel shushed him trying to calm him down and says "I promise, I won't let go of you." Mabel sat down and cheered as she slid down to the bottom, but poor Waddles was so scared he had his eyes closed the whole way down.

After they get off the slide Mabel says "Okay, Waddles, it's done now."

Waddles oinks still feeling afraid and Mabel holds him close.

She says "We won't go on that again I promise."

She sees a ride titled swan lake which is a water ride with swan shaped boats.

Mabel says "Let's go on a boat ride."

Waddles oinks and nods his head. Mabel holds Waddles tightly in her arms and heads to the ride. When she gets up there she reads a sign for rules. The rules she sees are keep your hands inside the boat at all times, keep your legs inside the boat at all times, don't ride this if you're scared of the dark, and no food or drink allowed on this ride.

Mabel says "Looks like you can go on the ride with me." the two get in line for the ride and when they get to the gate they're stopped.

Mabel asks "What's that all about?"

The man says "The ride's broken, sorry but you and your pig are going to have to find another ride."

Mabel frowns and says dissapointed "Aw bummer!"

The man says "We're doing everything we can to fix the ride. When it gets fixed I'll let you know."

Mabel says still a little dissappointed "Okay thanks anyways."

**An hour and a half later**

The mystery fair is getting ready to close. The gang shows back up ready to call it a day.

Stan asks "Did everybody have fun today?"

Soos, Mabel, Dipper and Wendy say "It was a blast!" Waddles oinks excitedly while doing flips.

Mabel laughs and says "He did that earlier when we got off the merry-go-round."

Dipper says "I thought they didn't allow animals on that ride."

Soos says "The dude probably changed his mind."

Wendy says to Mabel excitedly "LOOK AT WHAT YOUR BROTHER WON ME!"

Mabel says "WHOA THAT THING IS GIGANTIC!"

Stan says "I'm glad you all had fun and I can't wait to do this again next month."

**So there's the super fun filled day at the mystery fair. Mabel and Waddles had a real fun time together and Dipper won Wendy a 4 foot tall stuffed panda.**


End file.
